A generic tibial target apparatus is known, for example, from DE 10 2007 057 075 A1.
The anterior cruciate ligament, which extends from the upper plateau (tibial plateau) of the tibia to the inside of the lower end of the femur, constitutes together with the posterior tibial ligament the two most important ligaments that hold the knee joint.
Because of this important holding function of the anterior cruciate ligament, in the event of a tearing of the anterior cruciate ligament it is necessary to reconstruct the anterior cruciate ligament by a natural tendon or by a tendon implant. For this purpose a borehole is made in the bone from the outside of the tibia, said borehole emerging at the height of the tibia
The borehole is then continued through the femur until it emerges on the femur's outside. Then the tendon implant or the replacement ligament is inserted into both boreholes and secured in such a way that said replacement ligament can assume the function of the natural anterior cruciate ligament.
For successful reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament, it is decisive that the drill channel created from the outside of the tibia to the tibial plateau stands in an anatomic alignment that approximates as closely as possible the alignment of the natural cruciate ligament in a particular knee position.
However, because the tibial plateau has individualized anatomical features for every patient, particular requirements are posed in configuring the closest possible anatomical alignment of the drill channel and thus as well in the objectives for aligning the drill channel.